Hero
by Simone Robinson
Summary: -The moment our backs are turned, I hear it. -" A fight with the purple dragons goes horribly wrong. Left alone with a injured brother, Raphael must deal with this alone. Michelangelo and Raphael centric.


**Warning: Possible character death.**

**

* * *

**

**H **e r o

* * *

"Yo Raphie! Dragon, two o' clock!"

I duck to avoid the baseball bat. It was close, nearly knocking me out. It didn't take me long to dispose of two gang members who were still standing.

"This gets easier all the time, don't you think?" Mikey comments, casually kicking a thug into a nearby pile of trash.

"Yeah, these guys are getting sloppy, it's kind pathetic." I answer, smirking.

"Can we go home now?" Mikey wines as we knock out the last 'dragon, "I'm hungry."

I snort slightly, but I don't argue 'cause I'm hungry too. I mean, wouldn't you be just a _little_ hungry after over two hours of patrolling and stopping wanna be gangsters? Exactly, me too.

We turn to leave when there is a sudden rustling sound; I tense up and see Mikey doing the same. We aint alone. I turn again, slowly, scanning for any possible threat. I sense Mikey inching a little closer to me, since he was a head of me, he's now ended up behind me, further from me but also further away from…whatever's in this ally.

**Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul**

We stay like that for a few moments, not moving, barley breathing. After a few more minutes like that, I relax my stance and turn to Mikey. He does the same thing. I can feel the adrenaline draining. Adrenaline makes you antsy, on edge.

The moment our backs are turned, I hear it.

_Click._

I whirl to face the punk, but freeze.

Fuck.

_BANG!_

I close my eyes, almost instinctively, waiting for the pain, the impact of the bullet. I fall backwards; feel a hand pushing into my plastron, hard, I hear the dull, sickening thud as metal makes contact with flesh, but still nothing.

I open my eyes, seeing through a haze because of my fall. I see the purple dragon running away. I feel dazed, like I missed something, something important. That sound…

A sick, heavy feeling hits the pit of my stomach.

…_No…_

With growing horror I look upwards. Mikey is standing there, eyes wide….

…_Right where I was standing_…

Mikey gives a choked gasp and collapses on the pavement, next to me, blood pooling from a wound in his side…_a bullet wound._

"Mikey!" I lug myself over to him, griming his shoulders.

**Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by**

"Mikey." I can feel my breath coming short, " Mike, are you okay?"

_No response._

"Mike? Answer me, bro!"

"…I…" he grimaces slightly and I can see the agony in his gaze, "I- I'm o-okay…kinda-"

I squeeze his hand, my breathing faster than normal. "Raph…it…it hurts I-I just…." He gasps.

"Hold on bro…" I mutter, fumbling for my phone. I find the emergency button and jam my finger down hard, "It's okay, just stay awake…Leo and Don are gonna come soon."

"…M'kay…" he answers quietly, pain lacing his voice.

**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence**

He's so quiet…so…_still._

I wrap my arms around his body, supporting him, trying to take the pressure of the wound. He's cold. He's so freaking cold and he shouldn't be. Not Mikey.

_This cant be happening._

Not to him. he's so optimistic and full of life…innocent.

_This cant be happening._

It's like a mantra.

I feel the ach in the back of my throat.

_This cant be happening._

I'm not ready.

I'm not ready to loose one of my brothers.

Especially not Mikey.

_This cant be happening._

I'm not strong enough.

I press my bandana to the wound, flinching at the sight of blood. Blood is never a problem unless it belong to family, because then it's personal. And I should be feeling angry, enraged. But I'm not. All I have is this cold, sick feeling in my stomach. Because this is my fault, he took that shot for me…it was meant for me.

I've always tried to protect him, from everything reality even.

I couldn't protect him this time…I failed.

And he is paying the price.

_This cant be happening._

**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven**

"Mikey, I'm sorry…" I whisper

He opens his eyes slowly, "It's…it's not y-your fault…"

I close my eyes, "It was…I-"

"Raphie….I don't blame you…" He says, smiling , despite his pain, but I can see that it's forced and I immediately hate it, "Y-you did what you…could…I- it's not your fault…."

"Mike."

Mikey grimaces slightly, laying his hand on top of mine, where I'm applying pressure, "Raphie…I-I…C-cant…" I see the tears in his eyes and I realize what he's saying…

"No! Hold on Mike! Don't you dare fucking give up, ya hear!" I grip him tighter.

He shakes his head, "Please…don't."

"Goddamn it! If I hadn't-"

"Please…please Raph…for me…"

I look into my brother's eyes, filled with pleading, "I…" Slowly, I nod.

"I-I love you Raphie…." He whispers.

"This aint it Mike!"

But I know it is.

"Raph.."

"I…" My voice is thick, "I love you too Mike, you- this shouldn't…I-"

I grip him to my chest, breathing in his scent, not the blood, not the dirt of this city, just him. His chest is heaving, and his voice hitches, "Tell the others….." He mutters.

I just nod, not trusting my voice.

"You're a hero, Raphie-boy…" He whispers, but his voice is fading.

"I'm so sorry…."

"I…" I see a light, resigned, loving, understanding, " I f-forgive you..."

**You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven**

It happens slowly, not all at one, I feel his body go limp in my arms, and his eyes. Oh God, his eyes. They should never, _ever_ look like that. I burry my face in his plastron, tears, salty and wet, stream from my eyes.

My little brother, my best friend, is gone, and he's never coming back.

"Mikey…" I whisper softly gripping him tightly, rocking him.

_You were the hero... My hero._

_

* * *

_

**Well, I just killed Michelangelo, never, ever thought that would happen.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
